


Sartorial

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [688]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have a disagreement of sorts over Gibbs clothes.





	Sartorial

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/20/2001 for the word [sartorial](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/20/sartorial).
> 
> sartorial  
> Of or relating to a tailor or to tailoring.  
> Of or relating to clothing, or style or manner of dress.  
> [Anatomy] Of or relating to the sartorius muscle.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #348 Birth.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sartorial

“Come on, Gibbs. For me?” Tony pleaded, using his puppy dog eyes.

“What’s wrong the clothes I currently own?” Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

Tony gave Gibbs a once over. “Nothing,” he stuttered.

Gibbs nodded.

Tony sighed. “Please, Gibbs.”

“Why is this so important?” Gibbs questioned.

“Just let my tailor show you a different sartorial style. If you don’t like it, I promise I’ll drop it.” Tony wheedled.

Gibbs sighed. He never should have agreed to go to Palmer’s baby shower. His relationship with Tony was new and apparently he was using the birth of Palmer’s child to try and get Gibbs into fancier clothes. Still Gibbs could never deny Tony anything and finally nodded at Tony who whooped and led the way to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
